


Out Like a Lightbulb

by SoulKiller13



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulKiller13/pseuds/SoulKiller13
Summary: After letting the twins bunk with him for the night they get a little too annoying to the point where Lincoln had to sleep into the couch but that all change when Lori find him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Out Like a Lightbulb

It was late into the dusk of dawn at the Loud House with most if not all the lights switched off. Lincoln was lounging in his bed after a long day of school and family matters but couldn't seem to fall asleep.

Part of the reason was due to there being a slightly loud knocking coming from his bedroom door followed by a twist and turned from the doorknob, Lincoln felt relieved that his parents finally fixed the lock of the doorknob last week so that his sisters won't barge in and evade his privacy. The indicative sign that one or two of his sisters are knocking at his door.

Lincoln tried to ignore it, believing that not answering it will make them think he is asleep and after a few moments the slightly annoying sound came into a halt when it became apparent that he was not going to answer.

That's when the banging started, and the sole Loud son knew he couldn't ignore it any longer. Lincoln sat up scratch his eyes with his palm followed by some strange vision you get from scratching your eyes and begrudgingly made his way to the door, opening it while saying "It's almost midnight, what do you-" But before he could finish that sentence the twins interrupted him with a terrified expression.

"Lincoln! There's a monster in our closet!" cried out the twins Lola and Lana as they rushed into their brother who caught them. Lincoln sighed "Calm down you two! There's no such thing as monsters!" Unless it was another one of Lisa's experiments.

"But I heard it hiss in there, and it wasn't El Diablo!" Lana explained.

"Whatever it is, it's disturbing my beauty sleep! I yelled at it but it wouldn't stop!" Lola complained.

"Did either of you check to see what it was?" Lincoln asked.

"No! Can we stay here tonight?" the twins said in unison.

Lincoln gave way, "Alright, you two can bunk with me. But just for tonight, okay?"

"Thanks, Lincoln!" the two said in unison as they both hopped onto Lincoln's bed.

Lincoln looked aside and shrugged, "It couldn't be worse than sharing with Lynn and Lucy, right?"

The three tried to share the bed with Lola and Lana occupying one side with both either subconsciously tugging at the sheets or moving in their sleep. Lincoln was annoyed by the tugging from both aspects but nonetheless tried to ease out of consciousness. The boy shut his eyes tight and pressed his head down onto his cushion. His eyes soon shot open after feeling his waist being kicked by Lana who was fast asleep.

Opposite of Lana, Lincoln could hear Lola sleep-talking. "Here she is, the new Miss Great and Powerful..." she mumbled.

Lincoln gritted his teeth as he tried to bear the situations, "I know this is uncomfortable, but I can get through this! I can-ahh" Lincoln shrieked as he felt something slither across his ankles and jumped out of bed. After landing on the floor, Lincoln spotted one of Lana's lizards crawl back under the sheets.

Lincoln had enough, he grabbed a pillow and slipped out of the bedroom. Quietly, he tip-toed down the stairs into the living room. At the bottom, Lincoln looked at the empty sofa, then he looked aside, "Hey, it's not the best place to sleep, but it sure beats the bathtub." with that, he patted the sofa cushion and curled up for the night.

Lori needed some late-night milk from the fridge, so she made her way downstairs to the kitchen to pour a glass while half-awake. As Lori was done and cleaned the glass she moved toward the stairs to head back up, she noticed that the living room couch was now being occupied by her brother. Lincoln was sleeping on the couch and was out like a lightbulb. (There it is)

Lori couldn't help but smirk and slowly wakes the white-haired boy up "Hey Lincoln wake up" She whispered. Lincoln slowly wakes up and finds Lori standing right next to him.

"Lori? ugh, what time is it" Lincoln said.

"Its midnight what are you doing here?" She asked.

"The Twins came into my room because they thought there were monsters in the closet but couldn't sleep because they were too noisy so I slept here," Lincoln said.

Lori smiled as she remembers a similar situation.

It was 7 years ago when Lincoln was still sleeping with Lynn, Lori was sleeping when a knock came Lori quickly rose up seeing Leni not affected by the noise she gets up and goes to the door to see a 4-year-old Lincoln "Lori!" Lincoln called from outside the doorway, "There's a monster under my bed!"

Her younger brother nearly in tears while tightly hugging his stuffed rabbit bun-bun, she groaned, "Lincoln, there's no such thing as monsters. Go back to bed."

The asheen-haired boy sniffed, "I can't! Lynn is trying to fight the monster with her baseball bat!

As Lori heard the sound of a mattress being beaten by the aforementioned bat Lori sighed and went to their room seeing a 6-year-old Lynn beating the mattress with the said bat she looked at Lori with a scared expression on her face it became apparent that the ten-year-old girl was going to share her bed with two of her siblings "Fine, you two can bunk with me. But just for tonight, got it?"

The two nodded saying "Thanks Lori!" and Lori tucked them in with Lincoln and Lynn in the opposite directions. After getting in herself, the elder sister patted her brother's and sister's head and curled up to sleep herself.

However, she continues to sleep she could feel tugging from her left side and finds Lynn kicking her. She could then hear Lincoln mumbling loudly followed by a kick by Lynn. This goes on until Lori had enough.

"Imma goes sleep on the couch," She said to herself before getting up and went to the doorway but not before looking back to her bed to see Lynn and Lincoln snuggling together to which Lori smiled.

Back to the present. Lori still remembered that day and had an idea.

"Hey Lincoln, why don't you sleep in my bed how's that sound?" She asked.

"Really? sure it is much better than sleeping in here".

The two then went for the bedroom. Briefly looked at Leni with a sleeping mask on her eyes.

Lori then tucked Lincoln in and went back to sleep "Goodnight, Lincoln" Lori said patting his head. Lincoln was too deep in sleep to hear it, but a smile grew on his face.


End file.
